istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Drain Bolt VIII: The Spirit Within
Information Continue your studies if the Drain Bolt ability with Khemarius. Quest Text Khemarius tells you, 'Hello again . I think the attention from my peers warped my perceptions a bit. Lunus are actually coming to me for training and advice. Never before have I really been accepted due to my scholarly behavior. Now, I'm even getting real recognition from the Helian faction. However, I lost sight of my true calling. I am a scholar and teacher. As such, it is time to teach. I have a series of tasks for you. I would like have you seek out .... Once you find them, kill one. Return to me with its skull.' You have looted 1 Skull of The Blight. After a difficult battle you managed to claim one of these mighty beasts' skulls. Return to Khemarius with haste. Khemarius tells you, 'Not every task will be so short or so harrowing. This skull taken from a Bone Golem serves several purposes today. Number one, it teaches you the true power of those who channel the ability to drain life. It also expands upon this knowledge into the close combat that Reavers enjoy. This is something we dragons have yet to achieve - the ability to bypass a foe's armor, I mean. It is really quite remarkable - imagine such an ability, coupled with the might of the Gold Rage! Forgive me, I digress. One needs to understand the power of the undead as well as the bipeds. Look into these vacant sockets. How does a skeleton stay animated? There is no flesh to move the bone, no viscera to hold the body together. Yet still it walks. The power of life or in this case unlife is awe inspiring. I believe it is the spirit that keeps the vessel moving. Perhaps the connection of physical to metaphysical lies here in this skull. Finally, you must realize the ability to drain life will not save you in the face of overwhelming odds. You proved this today. Do not rely on the drain bolt, without your other abilities the drain bolt is but a parlor trick. I may have uncovered it, but this magic alone is insufficient to keep your hide intact. Keep this skull and meditate on it. Gaze into those hollow sockets and ponder upon how best to use the ability to strip the life from your foes.' Within the empty sockets you find tiny pinpricks of red light. It is almost transfixing. You can feel your heartbeat in your chest; the pinpricks seem to throb in time with it as well. Even the memory crystal seems to resonate in sync. After a short time you shake your head free of the mists that clouded your mind recently. Khemarius is asleep and you find yourself wondering how long you were staring at that skull. The mists clear and wisdom remains. You have received 1 Spell: Drain Bolt VIII. Steps # Kill one Veteran Thunder Blight or Veteran Temptes Blight found in the ED or Satyr Islands and loot its skull. # Return to Khemarius with the Skull of The Blight. Rewards Category:Quests